


Timeless

by NeonCandies



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Character Death, M/M, Not Really A Happy Ending, Sorry Not Sorry, bittersweet ending in a way?, choo choo feels train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonCandies/pseuds/NeonCandies
Summary: It's Genji and Zenyatta's anniversary. Zenyatta prepares to celebrate such an important day. For an Omnic, the years don't matter. So long as they keep up with maintenance, they can practically run forever. Sometimes this is useful, other times not so much. Especially when their partner is human.





	Timeless

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I've actually had this idea in my head for months, I just never wrote it out till now. I seriously needed to get it to stop digging into my brain so I could actually focus on my other fics. But now that this is out of the way, I can focus on Flower Fellow and Settling In! Thank you for reading and I apologize for the possible feels!

Zenyatta hummed a nameless tune, methodically placing the wrapped food and wine into the woven picnic basket. He made sure to add a fresh, unopened candle and a box of matches, two sticks of cinnamon incense joining the items. Done with his task, he closed the basket and picked it up.

The basket rested in the crook of his arm while he picked up the bundle of flowers wrapped in delicate paper. Nodding his head in satisfaction at having everything, Zenyatta turned and made his way out of the Sanctum. Today was an important day, he wouldn’t want to be late.

Outside under the brilliant sun, Zenyatta was stopped in his journey by a gaggle of children varying in age. They crowded around him, offering hugs and forms of greeting.

“Master Zenyatta! Are you going to have a picnic?” A little boy asked, point a finger to the basket on his arm.

Zenyatta chuckled, nodding. “More or less.”

“Are you going to go see Master Genji?”

“I am.”

“Oh! Can we come?” The first child gasped, bouncing in excitement.

A girl sent him a glare, shoving his shoulder lightly. “You can’t dummy! Everyone knows today is their anniversary!”

Eyes widening, the boy’s mouth fell open. “Oooh! I forgot! Sorry Master Zenyatta!”

Zenyatta tilted his head in a smile and ruffled the boy’s hair. “It’s alright. Perhaps tomorrow we can all have lunch together.”

The children beamed happily, offering various forms of agreement. Zenyatta spent a few moments longer chatting with the children before he bid them farewell. Zenyatta picked up his humming, losing himself in thought as he made his way to his love.

//

“Good morning, Genji.” Zenyatta sat on the ground, cleaning off some snow from the stone structure. “I brought some fruit and wine for today. Peaches, I know how much you love them. I’m told these are very sweet. Oh, the children also say hello. You know, they wanted to join us today, but were very understanding that today was special. I’m delighted on how mature they are, even at such a young age. But I did extend an invitation to them on joining us for lunch tomorrow, I hope you don’t mind.”

Zenyatta took out the plates, the wrapped food coming out with them. “Oh! We also baked some cakes the other day so I brought you a slice to try. Carrot cake was your favourite, correct?”

He set the foods on their own plates, setting them down and chuckling. “Oh course it is, my logs have it written down. There’s no possible way I could forget.”

Zenyatta hummed, pulling out the bottle of wine and a glass, pouring in a generous amount. “I got a call from your nephew the other day. James is not in trouble this time, thank the Iris. It was just a call to update me on how he was doing. He intends to visit Nepal after he stops by in Hanamura to pick up a few things. You know, every time I talk to him I can’t help but see how much of his fathers he has in him. Hanzo’s way with words and Jesse’s penchant for trouble,” Zenyatta covered his mouth-seam, muffling a giggle.

Gasping suddenly, Zenyatta dug into one of the pockets on his rope, pulling out a glossy photo. “Oh! Speaking of children, I had this printed right before I left the Sanctum! Himari sent me a message just last night of her an Aoi.” Giggling, Zenyatta studied the photo. “Apparently your love for dyed hair has infected both our daughter and our granddaughter. They’re dying their hair fuchsia this time. They’ll video chat with me once they dye has settled. I can’t wait to see how bright it is!”

He sighed, placing a hand to his cheek and shaking his head fondly. “I truly miss those girls. Perhaps I’ll book a flight to visit them… Oh, but I couldn’t leave the monastery unattended. Though I’m sure the other monks can handle it, I wouldn’t want to burden them like that.”

Zenyatta let the silence that fell linger for a moment, simply letting the breeze wash over him. He sighed again, looking down at the bouquet of flowers and running the tips of his fingers over the delicate petals. “I’ve tried to keep in touch with everyone, but as the years pass it gets harder and harder… Bastion is still in Sweden, I’m trying to convince him to move here to the monastery so he isn’t alone. After Ganymede passed, he’s just been so down lately. He’s debating on if he should come or not, though I have told him that my invitation is always open. Orisa still insists on staying in Numbani, but she does try and keep in contact. She’s apparently the chief of Omnic police! I’m so proud of her, as is Efi!

“Hana is expecting another grandchild, she’s very excited about this. But I truly wish she’d pay attention to her health. I worry she may break more than her hip if she continues to bounce around as wryly as she does.”

Setting the flowers on the smooth platform, he pulled out the candle and incense. “I brought you a new candle, my love. This one smells like honey and spice, so the label says. I surely hope it does.” Chuckling, Zenyatta set the candle near the plate of food, lighting it before lighting the incense. He stuck the two sticks in the snow at the base of the stone structure, the wisps of smoke flying up from their burning tips and caressing the stone.

Zenyatta watched the smoke for a while, letting the silence wrap him up like a blanket. He let his head eventually fall like a heavy weight, staring down at his faintly trembling hands. “Oh Genji… I miss you terribly.”

He trailed his fingertips across the name etched into the stone, “Though you may be with me in spirit, I cannot help but selfishly wish you were physically here with me.”

Zenyatta let his fingers dance along the Dragon carved along the edges. Humming the same nameless tune, something he had heard Genji hum over the many years they had been together, the name of the song long forgotten by the ninja, Zenyatta tilted his head in a smile. “I almost forgot to say it, but Happy Anniversary, my love.”

Leaning forward, Zenyatta rested his forehead against the grave, once again letting silence fall.


End file.
